Willie Pride
Willie Pride is one of the few remaining Original Gods of the universe and is currently one of the two mascots for Hofstra University, the other being his wife Kate. He is extremely powerful and has been worshiped by many cultures throughout history. While he has numerous forms, his most common form, when on Earth, is that of a humanoid Lion. History Pre-Universe Before the dawn of time, The Void was a plane of infinite dark energy and was home to many of the Original Gods. It was here that Willie, along with the other Gods resided for endless eons before. It was then that Willie met his future wife Kate. However, after countless lifetimes in the Void, the Original Gods came to the realization that they must be the driving force in creating the universe. At the Meeting of the Divine, The Original Gods combined their power in order to initiate the Big Bang. The only one of the Originals to not assist in this event was The Evil One, Wolfie the Seawolf. The Original Gods soon came to reside in the Hall of Creation after the birth of the Universe. Appearances to Humanity Generations after the Big Bang, Willie and Kate married and spent their honeymoon on Earth. It was here that they first encountered Humans. Due to immense power of the lions, groups of humans soon began to worship the beings as Gods, most notable the ancient Egyptians, who build the Pyramids as tools to communicate with Willie and Kate after they left Earth, which they eventually did. Those that continued to worship the beings became known as The Pride. Many centuries later, a small subgroup of The Pride fled to the New World in fear of persecution and established a center for education and worship of the Lions. This later became known as Hofstra University. The Great Purge Soon after the establishment of Hofstra, Wolfie the Seawolf enacted his vengence on the Original Gods. Wolfie committed The Great Purge, killing most of the Original Gods and destroying the Hall of Creation. Some of the only ones to escape were Willie and Kate, who fled to Earth and sought refuge at Hofstra University. Return to Earth and Current Status Upon their return to Earth, they were greeted by many of their followers at Hofstra University who were thrilled at the return of their Gods. They were invited to live at Hofstra University and swiftly accepted the offer in order to be protected from Wolfie and his army. Willie and Kate continue to reside at Hofstra University to this day and can often be seen at sporting events, the student center, or traveling around campus in their signature Golf Cart. Powers and Abilities * Creation: As seen during the Meeting of the Divine, when combining his power with the other Original Gods, Willie has the ability to create matter and reality. However the creation of the universe used much of his energy and because of this, Willie was greatly weakened, causing him to lose many of his original abilities. * Transformation: While Willie lost the ability to turn into his true form after the creation of the Universe, he still retains the ability to change form, as seen when looking at his forms throughout history.